Harry Potter Karaoke
by Lita Jolie
Summary: This is a karaoke party with Harry Potter and his friends.. WARNING: this is pretty dumb. so dont flame me and say it was


Harry Potter Karaoke   
  
"YO EVERYBODY, WELCOME TO MY KARAOKE PARTY!" Harry screamed into the microphone as everyone covered their ears. "WE ARE BASICALLY GONNA LIP SYNC, SO UM.. DRACO! YOU GO FIRST."  
  
*Draco picks up the microphone and tilts his head down and looks up suddenly* (singing) "At first I was afraid, I was petrified.. to think that I could ever live without you by my side!"  
  
*Harry grabs the microphone and slaps Draco* "Ok! Who's next? *he pulls a name out of the hat* It's Dumbledore!"  
  
*Dumbledore gets up and trips on the way up* "Fuck.." he mumbles. *grabs the microphone* (singing) "I wanna fuck you in the ass! I wanna fuck you in the ass!" *he starts shaking his butt back and forth and doing the pop*  
  
*Harry quickly runs over and booty bumps Dumbledore to the ground and picks up the microphone* "Well! Let's get a GOOD singer up here please? Someone who doesn't use PROFANITY! Hermione, get yo ass up here!"  
  
*Hermione runs up to the front, and grabs the microphone, and knocks Harry over in the process* (singing) "I am beautiful.. no matter what they say. Herpes won't bring me down.."  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed as he grabbed the microphone. "WE'VE BEEN BANGIN' ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A SEXUALLY TRANSMITTED DISEASE?!" *Hermione sits down* "Ok! Snape, give it a try!"  
  
*Snap gets up, grabs the microphone, and spins around a few times.* (singing) "It happens every time! When I see you, it happens every time, when I think of you, it happens every time, ooo it's magic when we meet.. baby down on Dreamstreet!"  
  
Everyone starts clapping and Snape bows. Harry sits there stunned. "Ok then! Um.. Professor Mcgonagal, your turn."  
  
*She gets up, and snatches the microphone from Harry* (singing) "Quit playin' games with my wand *Goyle comes in with the harmony* (playin' games with) my wand! Quit playin' games with wandddd!!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" *Mcgonagal screams as she hits the high note*  
  
Harry runs up and pushes her and she runs into the wall. "This is driving me insane. Ron! Why don't you come up?"  
  
*Ron gets up, and skips over and grabs the microphone* (singing) "Because it's thriller! In the night! Da da da da da da da da da da da da da! *Ron continues as he figures he doesn't know the words. He grabs his crotch* Ehee!"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH, RON! Harry screams as he tackles Ron to the ground. "I think it's time I sing a song." (starts singing) "I got the magic stick! I know if I can hit once, I can hit twice, I can hit the baddest witch! Shorty ya don't believe me then come with me tonight, and I'll show you magic, (wha? wha?) Maaaagic, I got the magic stick!" *everyone starts banging their heads as Harry hits the verse*  
  
I'm a freak on the Quidditch field!  
  
Get a dose once, you gon' want some more  
  
My wand touch ya girl, yo butt's bound to curl  
  
This exclusive shit I don't share with the world  
  
I have you up early in the mornin', moanin'  
  
Grab a butter beer first, then we start freakin'!  
  
Been a fiend for this since Snape made hits  
  
Get the spell down pat, then it's time to switch  
  
I'll rock the boat, I'll work the middle  
  
I throw in the dirty lake on the outside of Hog-warts!  
  
.. and I ain't in the Great Hall with my toast out loc'n  
  
I'm in the dark forest workin' up a spider's temper  
  
Tonight's the night, you can eat some mash po-ta-tos  
  
You can call your mama right now, tell her you met a wizard  
  
I pop a lot of poop cause I can back it up  
  
My Quidditch broom's the death broom!  
  
  
  
*Everyone runs at Harry and picks him up and throws him out the window*  
  
*Ron picks up the microphone* "Hey Mum! Come do a song!"   
  
  
  
*Mrs. Weasley shakes her head* "No, no, I can't!"  
  
  
  
"Yes you can you fat pig! Now get up here!"  
  
  
  
*Mrs. Weasley grabs the mic and thinks of a song to sing* "Oops, I farted again. I played with your laundry, got lost in your pants. Oo baby, baby, oops, you think I'm a freak.. that I'm sent from the laundry basket, I'm not that potty-trained."  
  
  
  
"Brilliant, Mum."  
  
  
  
"Do you really think? I mean I totally just thought it all up by--"  
  
  
  
"GET OFF THE STAGE, MUM!"  
  
  
  
*Ron looks around* Goyle jumps up and grabs the mic. He starts singing. "If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my broomstick. It is a, waiting, come and jump on it!"  
  
  
  
"Isn't it pony?" Draco asks.  
  
  
  
"No! Not my version you pussypuke!"  
  
  
  
"Oh so you wanna start something?"  
  
  
  
"BRING IT ON, FUCKER!"  
  
  
  
"You're fuckin' stupid, Draco, why don't you take your medication or somethin'?" Hermione yells.  
  
  
  
*Everyone exits the house*  
  
: Well, that was it. It was pretty stupid, I know. I have just never seen anyone do that before, so.. there it is!" 


End file.
